Sky (Jungle Girl) x Reader (Naga, Male): Hypnotized Jungle Girl
by BluXRE
Summary: It is mating season and you don't have a mate, but one day, your life was changed by someone who is attacking the city. But who could that be who is attacking them? You decided to check it out, and saw a girl that was unexpected! If you want to know why she is here. Read the top to see what Sky looks like. Review this, favorite this, and put me the favorite's list. Enjoy.


**Okay, look, I know this might be weird, but I am no choice, but I have to do a one where different people are Naga, or Non-Naga, who might fell in love with you, but somehow, I am going Male!Reader, and Fem!Reader, in different ways, as a Naga, a Non-Naga, or anything else. But to start it, I am going to start it by making you as a Male!Naga, who is going to find Sky lost in a jungle in her purple underwear, since all her clothes, necklace, and including her shoes and socks have been destroyed by other animals. (You got confused) (Sighs) Which means she is now a jungle athletic girl. (You: Oh, that makes moar sense now.) Ugh, I better get you in before anything else happens. Since she is alone, you better "slither hypno" into action, but get moving please. (Snaps fingers and sends you to the location where Sky is at) Enjoy this chapter. (sighs)**

* * *

In the jungles of Africa, there were a lot of trees that are blocking the sun, lots of water roaming the place. And there were even animal's that are indeed roaming the place. There were even other animals that are dangerous, like tigers, leopards, and snakes. But there was a special rare creature that looks like a snake, but only a half of it. It may be big, it may be small, but it is very BIG for no one to see. And that big creature some people may not now is a NAGA!

A Naga is so curious to have a power to do something to anyone who is going to be attacked like being a meal, or become a mate to a non-Naga which is a human, but there is another Naga which is a Lamia, which means an unusual creature who may take a human hypnotized, and become slaves to them by a kiss. And everyone get's away from them so they won't raise their own empire very higher. But is that one you look like? NO! You are just a Naga, you don't have powers like a Lamia, but your belong to your own kind of the Naga group. And here is a catch though. You are searching for a mate for mating season, because it is mating season for crying out loud!

For being a Naga or a Lamia, you have a biggest and longest tail that is 200 inches long! It is so long, you have a a lot of people, or anything trapped in you wrap of coils and it is so strong that you can take down any trees you want, and you did succeed in that. But however, there are different kinds of Naga's that are impossible to remember, there are ones that are poisonous to their fangs, which you may have, but you have a special venom that can only happen to humans, which will turn them into a new kind of breeds as a Naga, which is permanent. But they may get away from them, including you. But, there is a special way to keep them with you. You have a power of hypnosis, which will make them calmed and relaxed. Making you do what is right for the nature of Naga's! But who could you get?

In the evening sunset in the jungle, you were slithering around trying to find another Naga you can try to mate for new babies to come, but there not any other one's that are not alone. The females have found their mates and went home to mate with them for new young ones to be made. But you tried searching all over the jungle and couldn't find anyone who can be yours. You were no alone, and nobody knows, the trouble they've seen. You lay on the ground, sighing in defeat, not finding any more females who can be yours. You look at your reflection in the stream. you put your hand in the water, and reached it out, and nothing was in your hand. You sighed, and decided to sleep for the night. And nobody will even mate with you because for some reason caused you be alone. So you gave up, and waited for the season to end. But thee was only one thing that can change your life, forever.

You were awoken by a sound of screaming and thuds, noticing what's going on! Seeing some Naga's fleeing for their life by someone chasing them!

You: Wha-What's going on?

Naga #1: We are being chased by a female that is ruining our mating season!

You: Someone? Who is it!? Who is chasing you and the others away!? (He grabs you with his tail on your shoulders and puts you close to his face)

Naga #1: It is a girl, a girl that runs this place is from somewhere nobody couldn't get away from!

You: A girl? Why on Earth is that girl doing here anyways?! She is just a damsel in distress right?! (Get's your mouth covered by his tail)

Naga #1: No dude, she is not a damsel in distress, she calls herself a jungle athletic girl!

You: (confused) Why did she call herself that?

Naga #1: I don't know dude. But you got to get away from here! Away from this place, including your mate!

You start to remember that you have no mate, but if that's a girl that is getting the other's run from her, then you must confront her and become your mate!

You: Well, I may have no mate. But is the mating season still going?

Naga #1: Yes it is! Why are you asking me that from being under attacked!?

From what he said, the season is still going. And this is the only chance you can make that girl your mate!

You: Since it is still going. I am going to confront her and make her become my mate!

Naga #1: Dude are you serious!? You going to be killed by her if you face her!

You: But it's my only chance to fulfill my dreams! And the only to do it is to make her relaxed by my hypnosis!

From what you said, you made him understand!

Naga #1: Your, going to hypnotize that monster!?

You: Yes my friend, and if I succeed. I can make her my mate! But if it doesn't work. You, and the other's will remember me from the sacrifice I just made.

So he let's you go, and you slither off really fast, following the path that the Naga's had made in the opposite way!

Naga #1: Good luck dude. I sure hope you succeed. (whispers) I sure hope so. (slithers off)

For a while later, you found the spot that started the whole thing, she killed the king and queen a few hours ago!

You: So that started this whole thing huh? She killed our loyal majesties!? Oh is she serious now!? She is going to be my mate. Even if she still has athletics. But I don't know if she has it or not!? But where did she- (You got interrupted by a tarzan yell that is made by a girl) -go?

You turned to see a girl with a spear on her back, black marks on both of her cheeks, a leave-like bandanna on the top of her head. And the you also see that only thing is you can see is that she is wearing her purple underwear, showing her skin, her feet, and her belly! You blushed are her cute sexy look, making your cheeks showing off your blush.

She jump flips, lands her feet on the ground. Making her confused about what you are doing?

?: What are you doing!?

You: I don't know! I am blushing for some reason which made me do it! (in mind) Wow, she may be cute and sexy, but she is a bad***! Is she the right mate!? I think so, from her showing off her panties, and her butt.)

Your blush get's deeper, making your face go in dark red!

?: Enough with your blushing, and tell me why you came to confront Mr.- uh?

You: It's (y/n)! And your-

?: Sky the jungle athletic girl! And why did you come here to confront me!?

You: The reason why I am here is because I want my mate. And ask me why you killed the king and queen of the Naga's!?

Sky: The reason why I killed them is because they keep the harmony in peace. And sine the keep them in peace. I decided to assassin them with my spear and killed them right on the spot!

You: And now you had made them run away in fear, with no one to protect them from any danger's they MEET! You are going to pay from you did to them!

Sky: So you are going to pay by making me your mate!? (She blushed suddenly) I am not letting that happen!

You: Oh yes you are, you are going to be my mate!

Sky: Over my wrapped body!

You: (smirks) Whatever you say, damsel in distress.

Sky: Don't call me a damsel in distress! (You charged at each other, avoiding her attacks! You have been trained from the class that made you bend your body even more! And you can bend your top half to dodge an attack! But that made Sky angry) Why are you avoiding my attacks!

You: The reason why I am avoiding your attacks is because I was in Naga School when I was young, learning how to avoid any danger attacks like you!

Sky: Then prepare for a new lesson I am going to teach you, which is your demise!

You got on the ground and let your snake body attack her.

You: It is I who is going to teach you!

She jumps on every single body you let attack her. But she is unstoppable. She can't be stopped by anything that made her unbeatable! You gasp in shock!

You: (in mind) Damn! She is unstoppable! My future mate can't be stopped. But the only way to stop her is-

You remember that past, the past where you hypnotized the other's except Sky. Which made you popped!

You: -hypnosis! Of course!

She jumped outside, seeing the only way to take care of you. But she stopped and blushed!

Sky: (in mind) What is this? Amy I, blushing? Why am I blushing on my target I am trying to take care of!? I promised myself to not get another boyfriend for the rest of my life! And I am not letting that happen! I got, to resist the blushing!

She completely resisted her blush and launched her spear at the roof, tumbling every single pieces to the ground. And she has tooken care of her enemy.

Sky: (sighs) Well, that take cares of that. Not to take care of the others!

She was walking off, picking up her spear and try to find other Naga's. But she got distracted by something, and turned around.

Sky: Who's there!? (she looks around) If anyone is trying to save me, then get away from me!

She turned around, and felt another touch on her butt.

Sky: Ack! Who touched my butt!? This is serious now! You are freaking me out! And I don't want this to happen.

She feels a little of fear inside of her. But that it needs more horse power. So she get's a third touch on her chest and her private.

Sky: (moans, and resisted) OKAY, IF THERE IS ANYONE WHO IS TOUCHING ME INAPPROTRIATLELY, COME ON OUT AND SAY SOMETHING!?

Her fear is kicking in more, and she is scared that someone is sexual harassing her!

Sky: HELLO?! WHERE ARE YOU!?

You: Right behind you!

She screamed in fear and tried to attack to it was too late for her! Your tail smacks her hand, dropping her spear. She tried to pick it up, but you snatch it from her and launched it far from her, she see's her spear gone in the sky and turns her back to see you, smirking.

You: Now you have nothing to attack me!

Sky's fear starts to kick in and runs from you, throwing something pointy at you! Making you mocking in pain and throw it away! You let her run though, but you have another surprise from her that is so giant!

Sky:(terrified) Somebody help me! Forget what I said before! But somebody help me!

The other Naga's can see her running and they hid to avoid her. She starts to slow down, and see's her spear again! She picks it up, being angry again! And see's all the Naga's completely terrified!

Sky: Aha! Now that I found all of you! Prepare to be extinct!

The other Naga's hold each other for their life, but the other's were not, they slithered back to avoid something big! And Sky charges to kill the first one!

But, when she is about to kill one, a huge coil grabs her away, dropping her spear, and wraps her in coils!

Shy was shocked to see herself wrapped in someone's coils! She tried to struggle out of it, but her arms, and legs were pinned! Then she begins to get spinned around, all the way til the tail is on her throat, beneath her chin!

Sky's fear is now in full control, and man is she now a damsel in distress!

Sky: HELP ME!

Then she hears a evil laugh, getting squeezed fully tight in the coils, and see's you that made the Naga's surprised and cheering!

Naga #1: I knew he could get her!

You: You little damsel in distress fool! You though you could defeat the most powerful being on EARTH!

You got closed to her face, fully terrified that made you blush!

Naga #10: Squeeze her (y/n)! Squeeze her like an- Ack! (Got slapped away by Naga #1)

You: Without any help my mate. Your going to mine! (You squeeze her even more tighter, making her being constricted. Gasping for air)

You loosen your coils a bit, letting her speak!

Sky: No please! I don't want to be your mate! (She starts to blush again, but she can't resist it now. She is trying to resist the fear! But it is impossible! It is tight in there. And needs to be stopped! So you got close to her and cupped her blushed checks with your hands)

You: Of course you can be my mate. But first, let me get rid of you fear. And make you relax! (She shook her head to get your hands off of her. But she turned her head to avoid your hypnosis. So you tighten your coils to make her head look at you straight! She gasped in pain, and you initiated your hypnosis, releasing the spirals of rainbow colors!)

She gasped at your eyes, and begins to reflect them back. Her body begins to feel a strange new relaxing comfort and starts to shut down her reflexes, muscles and her strength. The hypnosis is taking care of her fear, removing it from her mind. And her memories, making her forget her past, her experience on the remote island. And everything she learned from her past. Completely gone, erased. And your power let her remember the blush she had, and anything else she can remember, being born in the hospital, loosing her parents from a plane crash, making her wonder all alone. Raising herself for survival. And she grew up to be a jungle girl with athletics.

And to the present, where she is cocooned in your smooth comforting (body color, snake kind body) coils. Completely relaxed, and smiling. With a "ping" you and Sky heard, since you have hypnosis powers. Then you began to speak.

You: How are you feeling Sky?

Sky: (hypnotized, smiling) I am feeling great, my mate.

Everyone was surprised to hear what she said! You also surprised, noticing that you finally have her hypnotized made make her your mate! So you get close to her face, cupping her check and kiss her in the lips. She gasps in a moan and kisses back, you put your forked tongue inside her mouth, moaning even more from making out! And most of all, you uncover your coil for your hand to touch her butt. And you did! You put your hand on your butt and squeeze it too tight! She moaned even more, from your but squeezing! You two parted out, and saliva was sticked on both of you and Hypnotized Sky's lips and she smiled. And you are ready to make her a new Naga.

You: Are you ready to become my Naga mated wife?

Sky: (moans, hypnotized) Yes my mate, I am ready to be a new Naga. Huh? (she is starting to wake up, but you hypnotize her more, and got back in a trance)

So when you got close to her, you uncover her neck, bare your fangs and slowly insert into her throat, making her moan in love and pain! Your venom then starts to take effect, her sweat is then shown and she is bitten out cold. And after that, you parted your fangs out of her neck and she is sleeping, Now she is going to be transformed into a Naga on her legs.

But the only way to make her transformation to succeed is to make her legs bared. So you take off her panties, showing her bared butt, put your fangs on her purple panties and rub the purple venom on her legs so it could detect what color her tail is going to be, and wrap it back up. And after that, you hear them cheering from what you done and got back on the ground, your fully wrapped coiled Sky also follows, seeing them cheering from what you did.

Naga Mayor: (y/n), you saved us from that girl and made her your mate in defeat! How did you do that!?

You: Simple, I hypnotized her and make her forget what she is doing to make her remember of being a jungle girl when she was young. That's all.

Naga Mayor: And you put your venom inside her so she can become your mate in full Naga form!? That was brilliant!

You: And I am sorry that we lost out king and queen. How are we suppose to go on without the two to keep us safe?

Naga Mayor: Don't worry my boy, from you saving us, stopping Sky from killing us, and making her your mate. I see that you may be our new king, with your victim as out queen! (You were surprised to hear what he said, and they cheered!)

You: M-me? Are you sure about that?

Naga Mayor: Well, you help protect us, and battle her yourself, the king always handle what was the right thing to do. King (y/n).

So you actually accepted it and they bowed to you as a new king. And you see your queen giggling and blushing in your coils, sleeping in a silly dream, and man did she have a silly cute face. Which made you blush.

You: Come on everyone, let's go home. (And all of you and the other's head home to repair the damages)

A 11 months later, you and Sky were married and became a new family, you were sleeping on the bed with your new queen fully awaken with her new purple Naga tail, and man is it at the same length and size as yours.

You: Good morning my queen.

Sky: Good morning my king. How is everything going?

You: (blushes) It is going pretty well. Yours?

Sky: (blushes) Going good as well, I have made new friends, and took care of our young ones. So I guess we are now in harmony huh? After what happened sometime ago huh?

You: Yep, and I am still sorry for that though.

Sky: Me too love. But now the future is a future and they might be looking down at us, smiling from what you have done. But what happened to your parents anyways?

You: I don't know, but when we find them, I would apologize about what happened.

Sky: Well, alright, but can we get breakfast since we are hungry?

You: Sure, come one kids! Breakfast time! (The kids hear what you said and the follow you to the kitchen, and in the sky, and spirits of the king and queen are looking down and smiling at him for a heroic vengeance. And the queen said something important that he can't hear)

Queen: Thank you, our son. Thank you. (And they disappear)

* * *

 **Well, I guess that is how you start the story. But I think I should relax for a bit. But if you guys like this, review this, follow me, and favorite me. Til next time, peace out.**


End file.
